The overall goal of this project is to understand the molecular basis of eye growth during infancy using a monkey model. In particular, we are interested in the effect of aphakia on ocular growth and the factors that mediate these changes. Understanding the mechanism whereby aphakia alters ocular growth is important for the following reasons. First, it should make it possible to more accurately select the most appropriate intraocular lens power to implant into infantile eyes after cataract surgery. In addition by understanding the mechanisms retarding ocular growth, it may be possible to modulate the excessive ocular growth that occurs on certain pathological conditions such as retinopathy of prematurity. FUNDING NIH EY08544 $149,368 9/30/93 - 1/31/99 PUBLICATIONS Lambert, S.R. The effect of age on the retardation of axial elongation following a lensectomy in infant monkeys. Arch. Ophthalmol. 116:781-784, 1998. Lambert S.R. Ocular growth in early childhood Implications for pediatric cataract surgery. Operative Techniques in Cataract and Refractive Surgery 1:159-164, 1998. P51RR00165-38 1/1/98 - 12/31/98 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center